The Choices we Make
by pansy1980
Summary: A year after Voyager returns- change is on the horizon


Dance While You Cook

It was early evening when Captain Janeway finished her meeting with the Arborterrians. The Arborterrians were a friendly and nature loving people. They were eager to trade with Voyager and interested in their botany library. Janeway gave them full access to their library, and the Arborterrians were so grateful that they had asked the captain to stay with them on the planet for a few days, as a special thank you to them.

Janeway was more than happy to accept. She had always loved nature, being from Indiana. Her parents had been farmers and they had taught her about gardening. The last time that she had gardened however was on New Earth. But she was still very happy about the invitation.

The following day she and some of her crew transported to the surface, of the planet. The planet was a complete paradise. Everywhere you looked, were trees and flowers. She walked up one of the cobblestone paths admiring the sheer mass of plants. She went over a stone bridge that covered a tiny creek. She sat on one of the benches and watched as people walked by.

As she was about to get up and begin walking again, a young lady approached her.

"Are you Captain Janeway?"

"Yes I am." "And you are?"

"My name is Tulieta." "I am your guest servant." "In our culture new people are welcomed and treated to dinner, in their homes." "Can I show you your cottage?"

Janeway agreed. "I could get used to this." "Someone cooking for me." "I hate to cook." Tulieta smiled at the captain. "Why would you hate to do something practical" she asked. "I guess I never thought about it that way," said Kathryn. Tulieta began to laugh. Puzzled Janeway asked her what was so funny. Tulieta stopped laughing and turned to her, "Don't you eat Captain?" "Isn't that something practical?" At that Janeway began to laugh also.

They reached the cottage. It was a small and white. The front of the house was covered in flowers. Janeway followed Tulieta inside. The cottage was very bright. She sat her bag on the couch and put her feet up. "Are you comfortable captain?" "Ohh yes" said Janeway. "If it is alright with you I'm going to start on the meal." Janeway nodded her head, and Tulieta headed for the kitchen. Janeway closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Janeway was awakened by the chirping of her com badge.

"Chakotay to the captain"

"Janeway here, is everything all right commander.

"Yes captain." "I just wanted to let you know that I will be leaving the ship soon, and Tuvok will be taking over."

"Are you coming to the planet Chakotay?"

"I was thinking about it." "If you decide to come commander Tulieta is fixing dinner." "In that case count me in."

Janeway headed for the kitchen. Something smells very, she stopped. Tulieta what are you doing? Tulieta was dancing while she stirred the contents of the pan. "Cooking captain" "Everything tastes better if you add a little motion to it." "Who were you speaking with just a second ago?" "Just my 1st officer ." "He is coming here to have dinner with me." Tulieta looked up at her. "When is he coming?" She asked frantically. "In a little while, why do you ask?" "Then I must going." "You see captain in our culture it is not proper to have 2 women in the house at the same time, unless of course they are family." Tulieta poured some water into a small cup. "In a half hour add this water to the mixture." "But don't forget to dance, its very important." "Ok" said Janeway. Just then their was a knock at the door. Tulieta opened the side door and walked out.

"Coming" Said Kathryn.

"Chakotay please come in."

"Wow it smells wonderful." "You are obviously not cooking", he said with a little smile. Kathryn poked him slightly on his side, "careful mister or you won't get fed." Chakotay sat down on the sofa. "Would you like some wine?" "Sure, let me get some glasses."

Chakotay walked over to the kitchen, and stopped in his tracks. He put one of his hands against the wall, and leaned slightly. He watched as Kathryn moved her hips from side to side as she stirred the pot. Unaware that Chakotay was watching her she raised her hands over her head and continued to dance, she made a slight turn, when she spotted him.

"What are you doing," he asked. "Cooking, Tulieta told me that I had to dance while I was cooking because it's traditional." "And it supposed to make the food taste better." Chakotay looked at her and gave her a little grin. "I don't know about that, but you do look awfully cute."

They sat down and ate the meal. They were both surprised at how good it had tasted. They laughed and joked for a while, until their was a knock at the door. Kathryn walked over to the door and Tulieta stepped inside. "I hope everything was to your liking," she said. "It was wonderful Tulieta." "Thank you." Just then Chakotay stepped out of the kitchen. "Yes thank you, it was really delicious"

Tulieta stood silently. She turned to the captain. "Did you eat together?" "Yes" they said in unison. Tulieta looked confused. "Are you two getting married?" Kathryn was shocked at the question. "No, we are just friends." "What makes you ask that?" "Tulieta dropped to her knees. "I'm so sorry captain and Mr. Chakotay." "The meal that I prepared was for those who are engaged to be married." "It's a very special dish that you share with only one other person, the person who becomes your husband or wife." "Please forgive me."

Janeway knelt down to Tulieta. "It's ok." "Don't worry about it."

Tulieta got up and wiped away her tears. Chakotay stood in silence, as she left the cottage. Kathryn began putting the dishes away. Chakotay still stood silently.

"Kathryn, I want to ask Tulieta something." "I will be right back."

"OK" she said.

Chakotay bounded out the front door and ran towards Tulieta. When he caught up with her, he tried to catch his breath.

"Tulieta" he asked.

"Yes" Mr. Chakotay?

"Do you have a jewelry store here?"

Tulieta eyes opened wide, and her smile reappeared.

"Yes Chakotay, we most certainly do."


End file.
